Countdown Vol 1 48
| NextIssue = | Quotation = Hey! Y'can't just stop... this is Metropolis! Stuff like this happens twice a week! | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Death from Above | Synopsis1 = Mary Marvel talks to an agitated Black Adam in Gotham City. She tells him that she no longer possesses her powers and cannot find Billy Batson Adam peers over her menacingly, until Mary makes a comment about his own powers. Black Adam responds with a peal of laughter. In Metropolis, large brown clouds dominate the skyline, and glowing beams of light begin raining down blasting through buildings, water towers and billboards. Jimmy Olsen races out of the Daily Planet building to get some snapshots, until he sees a young man about to be crushed by falling debris. Jimmy rushes over to him at seemingly super-speed and pushes the man out of the way. Elsewhere, funeral services are held for Duela Dent. Donna Troy and the Teen Titans are gathered at the grave site. Donna notices that Jason Todd is in attendance as well. The two talk about their own respective deaths and amazing resurrections. On the Justice League satellite, Starman keeps vigil over the imprisoned Karate Kid. The Karate Kid doesn't understand why he is being held and wants to know who is responsible for his present situation. The insane Starman responds by namedropping Doctor Impossible. Back in Metropolis, the streets are still in chaos as beams of light continue to pelt the city. Superman arrives and sees a Boom Tube eschew the New God known as Lightray. Lightray plummets to the Earth leaving a gigantic crater in the ground. Before expiring, he rambles the word, "Infinite". Superman ponders what it could possibly mean for the world when a god dies. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * * ** * Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The History of the Multiverse (Part II of XII) | Synopsis2 = The Monitors continue their evaluation of the history of the Multiverse. They recall the second instance wherein citizens from Earth-Two visited Earth-One. This involved Vandal Savage and the time that he held the entire Justice Society in suspended animation. The Monitors also recall the crime spree of the Crime Champions which led to the first of what would become many team-up adventures between the Justice League and Justice Society. Once a year, the two teams would visit one another to resolve one earth-shattering "crisis" after another. | Editor2_1 = Michael Siglain | Editor2_2 = Harvey Richards | Writer2_1 = Dan Jurgens | Penciler2_1 = Dan Jurgens | Inker2_1 = Norm Rapmund | Colourist2_1 = David Baron | Letterer2_1 = Rob Leigh | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** Aquaman (Arthur Curry) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Locations: * * * * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Although Black Adam demonstrates super-strength in this issue, no explanation is provided as to how he regained his powers after losing them during World War III. Captain Marvel removed Black Adam's ability to change form in 52 Week Fifty * The funeral of Duela Dent takes place concurrently with events chronicled in ''Teen Titans'' (Volume 3) #47. * The conversation between Karate Kid and Starman takes place during "The Lightning Saga", but prior to the events from ''Justice Society of America'' (Volume 3) #6. * "The History of the Multiverse" contains flashbacks to events from ''Flash (Volume 1)'' #137, ''Justice League of America (Volume 1)'' #21 and ''Justice League of America (Volume 1)'' #22. | Trivia = * First issue of the series to not feature any of Flash's Rogues Gallery. * This issue features the first female Monitor as well as the first non-humanoid Monitor. | Recommended = * 52 * Countdown * Final Crisis * World War III | Links = * [https://www.silverbulletcomics.com/news/story.php?a=5109 Silver Bullet Comics Countdown Counselling] }}